MI TAIHO
by shiromaru-san
Summary: En una de sus aventuras Shoryuun se enamoro,teniendo como resultado una hija,la cual se enamora del taiho de su padre;ocasionandole un montón de problemas a Rokuta,pero acaso el taiho logrará enamorarse de ella. Es mi primer fic,creo que es bueno,leanlo:
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic de los 12 reinos (the twuelve kingdoms) espero que les guste, conste que no tratara de Yoko

Capitulo 1

YUE

Rokuta se encontraba en el palacio de kamkio ( el palacio de En) junto a Keiki y Shoryuun, el cual se encontraba bastante preocupado pues la mujer por la cual el había perdido la razón y el corazón estaba en pleno trabajo de parto y ya que en los 12 reinos es muy rara esta forma de tener hijos, pues habían muy pocas personas que ayudaban a su mujer a dar a luz, y una de ellas era la reina de Kei, Yoko; la reina sabia que la amada de Shoryuun estaba en estado de gestación así que al recibir la petición de Rokuta(ya que Shoryuun estaba bastante nervioso y no podía ni escribir) informándole que Yura estaba a punto de dar a luz(así se llama la querida mujer de Shoryuun) ella fue enseguida, pidiéndole a Keiki que la acompañase ya que quería enseñarle como se ven los bebés que nacen como los taikas y los kaikiakus.

-Shoryuun ya relájate- fue lo que le dijo Rokuta algo molesto ya que el rey de En no paraba de dar vueltas.

-No puedo Rokuta tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Shoryuun algo exasperado

-Debe ser la emoción de tener tu primer hijo- dijo Rokuta en un tono burlesco

-No es eso baka, lo que pasa es que siento que algo malo va a pasar.

Rokuta le mira con una cara no tan feliz que digamos ya que su majestad le acababa de insultar.

Keiki decidió decirle algo ya que también le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia y cortésmente le dirigió la palabra

- En-oh pienso que sería mejor que…-de pronto Keiki es interrumpido ya que se escucha un fuerte llanto.

-Ahhh pero que ruidosos son los bebés que nacen como los taikas- fue lo que dijo Enki tapándose los oídos- de seguro es porque es el hijo de Shoryuun-dijo burlonamente.

-Su majestad – fue lo que dijo Keiki al ver que Yoko salia de la habitación

Al mencionar Keiki el nombre de Yoko, Shoryuun y Rokuta voltearon, Yoko se acercaba con una cara llena de tristeza lo que preocupó a Shoryuun y dio un mal presentimiento a ambos kirines.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Yoko?- preguntó Shoryuun

- En-oh yo…. Lo siento mucho- dijo Yoko muy triste dejando en los brazos de Shoryuun su pequeña hija- es una niña- le dijo.

Por un momento la expresión de Shoryuun cambió a una llena de ternura al ver a su pequeña hija, pero al instante la cambio y preguntó muy preocupado:

-¿Cómo esta Yura – preguntó algo temeroso por la respuesta

- En-oh lo siento pero Yura a fallecido, puesto que parece ser que al nacer la bebé de la forma taika, pues no lo resistió, enserio lo siento mucho

Shoryuun la miró con mucha tristeza, lo cuál hizo sentir un poco culpable y recordó lo que dijo Yura antes de morir.

- En-oh – dijo ella fuertemente llamado la atención de todos

Shoryuun la miró

-Yura antes de morir dijo que no se sintiera triste y que quisiera a la niña tanto como la quiso a ella y que la cuidara muy bien

Shoryuun miró a la bebita y acarició su mejilla con mucha ternura te llamaras Yue, ya que a tu madre le gustaba mucho la luna, dicho esto unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

En la noche

Las criadas atendian a la nueva princesa del reino de En, siendo supervisadas por Rokuta, el cual miraba a la bebita y pensó en lo mucho que sufria su padre por la muerte de su madre, de repente el kirin es sacado de sus pensamientos

-Disculpe taiho ya nos retiramos- dijeron las criadas

-Si pueden retirarse- dijo Enki

Cuando salieron las criadas se sentó al lado de Yue y le acarició su delicado rostro, observando sus suaves cabellos negros y sus ojos azules y recordó lo que Shoryuun le dijo

_Flash Back_

-Rokuta se que yo solo no soy suficiente para cuidar de mi princesa , pero el problema es que no puedo confiar en cualquiera, asi

que quiero pedirte que…

- No es necesario que me lo digas Shoryuun, se que quieres que cuide de ella ¿no es asi?

-Si, me conoces demasiado, pero aunque sea así, quiero que la protejas sobre todo, e incluso si me pasara algo a mi, quiero no, te ordeno que siempre la cuides, eres el único en el que puedo confiar realmente Rokuta

-Lo se, siempre cuidare de su tesoro majestad- dijo Enki a lo que Shoryuun contesto con una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de recordar las palabras de su rey, Rokuta vio el rostro de Yue, la cual dormía apaciblemente y le dijo

-Siempre cuidare de ti Yue, siempre.

Que tal les gustó, espero que si pero bueno ahí no termina mi fic, ya veran como se van desarrollando las cosas entre Yue y Rokuta, recuerden que este fic es de romance.

A y perdón si no les gusta

Acepto comentarios, pero no muy feos, soy sensible


	2. Que rápido pasa el tiempo

Capitulo 2

QUE RAPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO

-Bueno ya es hora de que regresemos al Kei- dijo Yoko

-Si, muchas gracias por la ayuda Yoko-dijo Shoryuun, mientras que sostenia a su pequeña hija

-Bueno pero antes de irme…..

-¿Si? ¿sucede algo Yoko?-dijo Rokuta

-Bueno pues ..podría cargar a Yue

-Era eso, pues claro-dijeron Shoryuun y Rokuta al unísono

-Gracias

Cuando Yoko tuvo a la princesa entre sus brazos se la mostró a Keiki

-Mira Keiki así es un bebé que nace como un taika

-Su majestad, es muy pequeña y además….

-Aún huele a sangre – dijeron Enki y Keiki a la vez, a lo que Shoryuun y Yoko rieron

Así Yoko y Keiki partieron a Kei,.

-Me parece que Yoko siente algo por Keiki- dijo Shoryuun

- Si como digas, deja de hacer de cupido y mejor encargate de tu hija- dijo Rokuta en tono burlesco

-Esta bien mi querido taiho-dijo Shoryuun respondiendole de la misma manera

Y de esta forma llego la noche y Shoryuun estaba cansado, como que tener que atender a su hija y estar a cargo del reino no era facil, y los constantes llantos de su hija no le facilitaban las cosas; pero en fin a el no le gustaba que otra persona que no fuera el o su kirin cuidaran de ella, bien lo admitiria al fin y al cabo su cansancio era producto de terquedad por no querer que los sirvientes se en cargaran de la niña, péro no le importaba, sinceramente disfrutaba cada momento con ella.

-Oye Shoryuun, no crees que exageras- le dijo su taiho algo adormilado, entrando al dormitorio de su rey.

-Exagerar que- pregunto semi dormido

-como que que, eres idiota o te haces- dijo En-ki despertandose y enojandose notoriamente

-Me hago- dijo Shoryuun en tono burlesco para hacer enfadar a su kirin

-Ahh, no se como te aguanto- grito Rokuta- realmente eres insoportable

-Shhhhhhhhh- dijo Shoryuun- no hagas ruido o si no Yue se levantara, a si y por cierto me aguantas porque tu eres tan insoportable como yo, y tambien porque eres mi querido y encantador taiho.

-Idiota.- dijo el kirin – no se ni porque me preocupo por ti

-Es tu instinto Rokuta- dijo Shoryuun soltando una pequeña risita- a si son los kirin

-Si como sea, paras muy pendiente de Yue, yo entiendo que la quieras y todo eso, pero Shoryuun ten mucho cuidado, ni se ocurra descuidar al reino, porque ese seria sin duda tu peor pecado, recuerdalo-dijo Rokuta muy serio.

-No se me olvidara Rokuta- dijo el rey

-Eso espero- dijo el kirin dando media vuelta para retirarse.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES

-Oye ya te dije que sueltes mi melena- grito el taiho de En

-Pello esh muy boñito- dijo la pequeña Yue

-Pero me lo enredas y ademas me lo jalas- grito nuevamente- tienes idea de cuanto duele

-Pello, pello- dijo la niña al borde de las lagrimas

-No hay pero que valga-dijo Rokuta poniendose de pie

-- se escucho el llanto de la princesa por todo el palacio de Kamkio

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo volviense a sentar, realmente se habia sentido culpable del llanto de la pequeña, pues era como decia Shoryuun, asi son los kirin

-Si, que pien, gashas Lokuta- dijo Yue sonriendo

-Si claro- fue lo que dijo Rokuta

1 HORA DESPUES

-Hey Rokuta pero que te paso- pregunto un Shoryuun al punto de estallar en carcajadas

-Tu hija Shoryuun tu hija fue lo que me paso- dijo el kirin notablemente molesto

-Papá, veñad que esh lindo el penado qure le hishe a Lokuta- dijo la ñiña abrazando a su papi

-Hermoso hijita, hermoso- dijo riendose Shoryuun, y mas cuando vio toda la cantidad de flores que Rokuta traía en su melena

- Si, Shoryuun sigue riendote- le dijo En-ki molesto

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Shoryuun riendo mas

-Papi, como a chi te gushta el peinaño que le ishe a Lokuta, tampien te aye uño a ti

-Queeeeeee- dijo Shoryuun muy sorprendido

-Shi papá, quelladas ,mush bien- dijo la princesa sonriente

-Yo me largo- dijo Rokuta

3AÑOS DESPUES

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde el incidente de los peinados de Yue, y ella ya tenia 6 años.

-Muy bien entonces esta decidido- dijo Shoryuun

-Queeeeeeeeeeeee- dijo Rokuta muy sorprendido

-Si, que bien papi es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido- dijo la pequeña Yue muy entusiasmada

-Si Rokuta no actues asi, parece que hubieras visto sangre- dijo Shoryuun- vamos no creo que un día de campo con mi hija te mate.

-No, no me va a matar, me va a desquiciar- dijo Rokuta con cara de que va ir al infierno

-Vamos sera muy divertido – dijo la pequeña

-Bueno creo que no queda nada mas por discutir- dijo Shoryuun, dandole a entender a Rokuta que es una orden.

-Esta bien- dijo Rokuta- vamonos ya

-Si que bien- dijo Yue- ahora conviertete en caballito Rokuta

-Que yo que-exclamo el kirin mirandola sorprendido

-Vamos Rokuta no seas aburrido- le dijo Shoryuun- has lo que ella te pide

-Pero tu sabes que cuando asumo mi forma kirin, quedo totalmente des…-dijo el kirin

-Si, si ya lo se, pero mientras te quedas en un arbusto cambiandote, Yokohi y tus shireis pueden cuidar de ella- le dijo su majestad

-Esta bien- dijo el kirin visiblemente molesto

-Bien entonces vamonos- grito Yue

-Muy bien linda cuidate- dijo Shoryuun

-Claro papi, vamonos Rokuta- dijo muy entusiasmada

-Si claro –dijo el taiho tomando su otra forma, mientras Yokohi llevaba su ropa para que después pueda cambiarse.

Y de esta forma estuvieron volando un buen rato entre las risas de la pequeña, cuando de repente ella le dijo algo a Rokuta

-Oye Rokuta cuando yo sea grande ¿te vas a casar conmigo?- dijo muy cariñosamente

Esta pregunta dejo helado a Rokuta y sus shireis se sorprendieron bastasnte

-Yo….- trato de decir algo el kirin

-Sabes yo te quiero mucho, y yo escuche decir a mi papi que cuando se quiere mucho a alguien, se deben casar, y estar juntos para siempre, ademas…

-Mira Yue ya llegamos- la interrumpio Rokuta con la intensión de que no continuara

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo muy contenta la pequeña

Ya llegada la noche en el palacio Kamkio, todos dormian, pero el taiho no podia hacerlo, desde que la pequeña Yue le había dicho sus sentimientos hacia el, este no podía tranquilizarse, tal ves se estaba preocupando de mas pero….

-No puedes dormir verdad

-Yokohi- respondio Rokuta

-Te tiene preocupado los sentimientos de la princesa, ¿no es asi?- dijo su nyokai

-Me conoces muy bien-dijo el kirin- pero lo que mas me preocupa es que esos sentimientos crescan.

-Es cierto sería realmente un problema si se llega a enamorar de usted taiho- dijo Yokohi

-Sería realmente malo para el reino que pasara lo mismo que en Kei, con la reina -dijo el kirin –ocasionara la ira del cielo, haciendo que el reino caiga, y con el Shoryuun.

-Taiho ya deje de atormentarse- dijo su nyokai- ya vera que con el tiempo se olvida de eso, ella aun es pequeña y no sabe bien lo que siente, no se preocupe mucho taiho.

-Puede ser, pero estoy seguro que ese estúpido de Shoryuun le dara la inmortalidad cuando tenga 14 años, y pues….

-Taiho por favor calmese y descanse- pidió Yokohi

-Esta bien, realmente espero que tengas razón- dijo el kirin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero comentarios =); también que les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

ACOSO

Realmente era una estupidez, como el se esperaba Shoryuun le dio la inmortalidad a su hija a los 14 años.

Y bien sus mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, Yue lo acosaba todos los días, no lo dejaba en paz, realmente esperaba que esto no terminara mal.

Enki estaba caminando solo por el largo pasillo que daba a su habitación, cuando de repente

-Hola Rokuta- dijo Yue saltando sobre su espalda, chocando su bien formado cuerpo, contra la espalda del kirin

-Ya te dije que no hagas eso Yue- dijo exasperado Enki

-Pero porque, si a mi me agrada estar asi contigo- dijo Yue aparentando inocencia

-Por favor ya deja de comportarte asi- le pidio el taiho

-No me puedes hablar asi

-Seras la princesa pero yo soy el taiho, y me debes respeto niña

-No me puedes decir niña, ya que aparentamos la misma edad

-Como has dicho aparentamos, porque yo soy mayor que tu por mas de 500 años

-Me gustas mas cuando te enojas

-Gustas- penso Rukuta, pero no dijo nada

-Tus ojos son hermosos, alguna vez te lo han dicho

-Ya basta, porque no me dejas en paz

-Lo hare

-¿En serio?- dijo el taiho algo extrañado por la actitud de la adolescente

-Pero antes dame un beso

-¡Que!- dijo el taiho sorprendido por la petición- que clase de petición es esa , tienes idea de cómo reaccionaria tu padre si se enterara!, ademas como puedes pedirle eso a un taiho

-Bueno, lo haras o no En-taiho

-Yo…-murmuro, y luego penso: "ella no dijo donde deberia besarla, pero….., puede que no me moleste, aunque sea por hoy, pero… "

-Y bien taiho

-Esta bien, pero no me vuelvas a molestar

-De acuerdo

-bien

Rokuta se acerco a su mejilla lentamente, pero cuando estaba cera de ella, Yue volteo rapidamente, besando a Rokuta suavemente en los labios, el kirin se sorprendio, y miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, después de unos segundos reacciono apartandose rapidamente, a lo que Yue reacciono corriendo lo mas lejos que pudo

Sumimasen se que quedo pequeño pero no vino la inspiración a mi, lo siento, prometo que el proximo sera mejor


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

DESEO

_YUE POV_

Que habia hecho, definitivamente era una tonta, ella ya sabia que todas las cosas insinuosas que hacia hacia al kirin de su padre eran porque lo queria efectivamente, pero nunca penso llegar hasta ese punto con Rokuta.

Recordaba muy bien el momento cuando prácticamente se le declaro a Rokuta cuando era pequeña, si realmente le agradaba haberle dicho sus sentimientos cuando ella era inocente.  
Pero realmente que habia sido todos esos sentimientos que la inundaron cuando….; se ruborizo al recordarlo, si realmente habia besado aun kirin, y lo mas importante para ella era que ese kirin era Rokuta, habia sentido sus suaves labios contra los suyos, realmente se preguntaba porque los kirin siendo criaturas realmente hermosas, estaban destinadas a nunca casarse o tener alguna relacion amorosa, eso realmente era estupido, pero que idiota el el rey del cielo, se decia a si misma, debido al ato de estupideces del rey del cielo nunca podria estar cerca de Rokuta como ella queria.

Bueno no es que ella sea una regalada, creída u obstinada, solo que aparentaba algo asi delante de Rokuta, ya que ella no queria que pensara que era una niñita hija de papi, ademas que tal si mataba 2 pajaros de un solo tiro, y lograba que Rokuta se enamorara de ella, si, eso realmente sería genial.; realmente eso le parecia imposible.

Recordaba una vez que su papá trajo niñas a la casa, hace ya pocos días atrás, para que entablaran amistad con ella, ellas eran hijas de nobles; Yue escucho que decían que el taiho de En era uno de los mas hermosos kirin, ya que la mayoria de los kirin son criaturas realmente bellas, esplendorosas, magnificas; pero como esas muchachas y ella tenian mas o menos en apariencia la edad de Rokuta, era obvio que a ellas mas les gustara este kirin; recordaba que hablaban de cada detalle de el, de sus ojos, de su cabello, de sus apariencia, de su forma de ser, de su caracter, realmente esas chicas ya estaban perdiendo la cordura por En-taiho, pero la merita verdad es que se merecia esa incordura, verdaderamente el taiho de su padre, era hermoso, ya que cada detalle, por mas insignificante que sea, para ella era mucho.

Y ella Yue, princesa del reino de En, hija del En-oh, y un millón de cursilerias mas, le habia dado su primer beso al kirin de su padre, si, le habia dado su primer beso a el, y ella tambien obtuvo el suyo.

Realmente era un deseo volver a repetir ese beso.

_ROKUTA POV_

Se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de pasar, verdaderamente sentía como si hubiera cometido un pecado, pero es que si lo había cometido; el era un kirin por favor era lo peor que le hubiera podido pasar, hasta hubiera preferida ver mas de 10 litros de sangre, y que la derramasen sobre el, pero por lo que mas se sentía culpable era porque un extraño sentimiento lo habia invadido cuando Yue lo beso; pero la pregunta era porque sintió eso, acaso se estaba enamorando de la hija de su rey, por favor, eso era lo mas estúpido que se le hubiera podido ocurrir, pero esas palabras tenian algo de verdad, realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo por la princesa; no era que ella fuese fea, sino todo lo contrario; y lo que el mas temia era que algun día pudiese enamorarse, al fin y al cabo, no era un ser sin sentimientos, sino que su estatus como kirin se lo impedian, pero si algo llegara a ocurrir entre Yue y el, ese sin duda ocasionaría la furia del cielo, y el fin del reino de Shoryuun, y todo sería por el y por sus estúpidos sentimientos, no, no, no, el no iba a derrumbar el reino que a el y a Shoryuun les había tomado mucho tiempo construir, y todo por sus sentimientos, bueno si el sacrificio por el reino eran sus sentimientos, pues lo haría, que mas daba ya.

Realmente a veces le pesaba la carga de ser un kirin, era realmente insoportable tener que tener un rey y servirle por siempre, bueno no es que tuviera algo contra Shoryuun, pero era muy estresante y complicado, vivir siempre bajo la sombra de un rey, y hacer todo lo que el te diga, sin importar lo que sea, te agrade o no, humillarte, rebajarte; realmente no sabía como había podido soportar mas de 500 años asi; a veces le hubiera gustado vivir una vida normal, corta pero normal, poder tener control de su propia vida y de sus actos; y esta era la pregunta, realmente era un pecado enamorarse de la hija de su rey, y haberle dado un beso.

Realmente su deseo era poder ser libre, para poder hacer, lo que el quisiera, sin tener como regla el hecho de ser un kirin.

Verdad que quedo chévere, espero apoyo moral

Bueno a todo no se pierdan mi proximo cap, prometo que este fic tendra final y sera chévere, me refiero a la historia, porque sinceramente no se si el final les gustara.

Espero comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POR FAVOR AYUDEME KEI-OH

Después de estar dandole vueltas al asunto, definitivamente no pudo dormir bien, se sentia cansada y…..

-Princesa, su padre la espera en el comedor; debido a que Kei-oh y Kei-taiho vinieron de visita tambien me pidió comunicarle que hoy no comera carne y que por supuesto, no disfrutara de ver a En-taiho y Kei-taiho viendola con ganas de vomitar mientras usted come; a si y apurese

Si ahí iba de nuevo, ese no era nada menos que el desconsiderado de Mobu, realmente era irritante cada vez que hacia eso.

-Si, enseguida bajo-dijo levantandose

-Muy bien, me retiro- diciendo esto se retiro haciendo una revencia

-Ya era hora, ojala se te hubiera ocurrido antes- murmuro, pero Mobu ya se habia retirado

Un momento Kei-oh, definitivamente este era su dia, desde que su madre murio no tenia a quien contarle sus asuntos personales, y pues Yoko, ocupaba ese espacio de ella, ya que ella era su confidente; realmente desearia que papá se casara con Yoko, pero otra vez, las estupideces del cielo impedian sus objetivos; buenon pero tambien el hecho de que ella sentía algo por su kirin, en fin que se iba a hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos dias papá, taihos y Kei-oh- dijo respetuosamente Yue

-Buenos dias hija- dijo Shoryuun

-Buenos dias princesa- dijeron Yoko y Keiki

-Buenos dias Yue- dijo Rokuta

-Y que bueno es un bonito dia verdad-dijo Yue muy alegre.

Después del desayuno Yue y Yoko, pasearon por el jardin y Yue le empezó a contar todo lo que habia pasado entre ella y Rokuta

-No puedo creer que bueno te hayas atrevido a besar a Rokuta-dijo Yoko, muy sorprendida

-Lo se pero, en ese momento era todo o nada- dijo Yue en su defensa

-Entiendo lo que sientes pero…-dijo Yoko

-Pero que?..-continuo Yue

-Pero creo que te estas arriesgando mucho- dijo Yoko

-Lo se-dijo tristemente Yue

-Es un amor imposible, ¿no es asi?- dijo Yoko

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Yue con melancolía

-Te entiendo, a mi tambien me pasa lo mismo

Yue la miro sorprendida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Keiki, se que no soy del tipo que te cuenta todo por si solo, pero necesito contarte algo para desahogarme y con Shoryuun no puedo hacerlo.

-Comprendo, te escucho

-Keiki,yo… me estoy enamorando

-Entiendo

-Que!, no me vas a decir nada más

-No

-Pero…

-El hecho de que un kirin sienta amor, no es algo bueno, pero tampoco malo, puesto que si intentas repudiar el amor que sientes hacia esa persona te dañaras tu mismo y por ende al pueblo; pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco dañes al reino aceptando tus sentimientos por esa persona

-Tan directo como siempre Keiki

-Es cierto

-Y….que crees que debo hacer

-Pues…..realmente…es muy difícil darte una respuesta

-Lo se

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yoko... tu también amas a alguien que se te es imposible amar, verdad?-pregunto con nostalgia

-Yo…..asi es

-Y esa persona,..bueno no es una persona,…es Keiki?

-Yue….-dijo mientras la miraba con asombro, era cierto que pudiese que fuera obvio, pero no esperaba su pregunta tan directa

-No lo niegues Yoko-dijo mientras la miraba directamente

-No lo hare

-Entonces es cierto?

-Si….pero por favor no se lo vayas a comentar a nadie

-Claro que no, además creo que para todos eso es obvio

-Igual que lo que tu sientes por Enki, o lo vas a negar- dijo mientras le miraba con audacia

-No, no lo voy a negar

-Y bien….que planeas hacer, tienes que tener en cuenta Yue, que debido a tus acciones el reino puede caer, nunca menosprecies al cielo

-Lo se- dijo con la voz apagada- y eso es lo que hace mas grande mi pesar

-Entonces, creo que es mejor que dejes ya al taiho

-No!

-Pero Yue…..-dijo Kei-oh maternalmente

-No quiero dejarlo, se que es algo imposible pero….., no puedo

-Yo te entiendo, pero debes tener en cuenta que no solo eres tu, también piensa en Rokuta, para el también es muy difícil pensar siquiera que tu te has..…pues…enamorado de el- dijo con dificultad la sekishi piensa que el y En-oh, han recorrido un largo camino para que el reino sea lo que es ahora

-Entonces, lo mejor para todos es…

-Que te olvides del taiho

-Yo, no se si pueda…, pero todo sea por el reino

-Estoy segura que podrás hacerlo

-Eso espero- dijo con resignación y con una gran melancolía; pero lo que Yue no savia, era que olvidar al taiho no era una opción puesto que el destino y los sucesos que iban a acontecer no se lo permitiría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Se que tal vez no les guste mi fic, pero ahí estoy yo haciendo la lucha.**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, caso contrario lo lamento**

**Dejen sus reviews si lo desean, pero por favor que no sean muy feítos porque me da la depre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Etto…**

**No tengo nada que decir n_n UU**

**GARCIAS POR LOS REVIEW**

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..

REACCIONA SHORYU: DECISION

Y ahí se encontraba Yue haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tratar de no arrojarse encima del kirin

-Hija te sientes bien-le dijo Shoryu algo preocupado

-Eh?, ….si..jejejeje-le sonrió algo nerviosa

-Que bueno, porque me parece bastante extraño que te encuentres con esa cara, y observes tanto a Rokuta, que acaso te hizo algo?

-Por supuesto que yo no le hice nada Shoryu…-interrumpió Enki

-Si, si ya entendí mi querido taiho-le dijo su amo

-Por cierto Shoryu quiero hablar contigo-dijo esto mirando al monarca y luego miro rápidamente hacia la princesa

-Eh?..pues vamos

-Bien-y ambos se retiraron a los aposentos del rey, mientras tanto Yue se quedo de piedra, pensando en las posibles cosas que Enki podría hablar con su padre

-No creo que diga algo fuera de lo normal….de seguro quiere que me quiten la inmortalidad hasta que crezca y me la puedan regresar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dime Rokuta, de que quieres hablar-añadió esto mientras tomaba asiento

-Shoryu…no me parece que le hayas dado la inmortalidad a tu hija a tan corta edad

-Eh?-rió- eso yo también lo se…pero fue un regalo para ella…..

-Shoryu esto no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar-dijo seriamente- de todo esto depende el reino

-Que?...por favor En taiho en que le puede perjudicar al pueblo que mi hija sea inmortal a los 14 años

-En mucho…..el reino puede caer por esto-susurro las últimas palabras

-Que es tas tratando de decirme Rokuta?- dijo bastante serio, ante lo cual el taiho cayo

-Tu hija…puede pecar contra los cielos…-lo susurro muy bajito, pero aun así el patriarca lo oyó

-Enki tu mestas tratando de decir que tu…..-no pudo continuar puesto que el kirin lo interrumpió

-Entiende Shoryu, no te das cuenta que tu hija y yo aparentamos la misma edad, que es como si tuviéramos la misma edad, no lo entiendes Shoryu?…imagínate el resto ¡!-le grito algo exaltado- has algo por favor- le dijo en voz baja, mientras salía corriendo de ese lugar; por otra parte Shoryu había quedado completamente sorprendido

Mientras tanto Enki se encuentra en su habitación junto con yokohi, la cual lo abraza maternalmente

-Taiho hizo lo correcto, no se sienta mal

-No me siento mal Yokohi-dijo con la voz apagada-es solo que ese idiota de Shoryun…-bajo la cabeza-creo que al final yo soy el único idiota

-No diga eso taiho….

-Y lo mas estúpido es que me estoy enamorando…..como puede ser eso posible Yokohi, yo soy un taiho, tengo mas de 500 años y nunca sentí esto…..simplemente no puede ser

-Taiho ….-fue lo único que la nyokai pudo decir, mientras tanto Enki pensaba*ya es hora de terminar con todo esto, no puedo permitirme amar a Yue, ni mucho menos que por mis actos el reino de En valla a caer, no ocasionare la ira del cielo*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

(en el desayuno)

-Buenos días papá-dijo animosa la princesa-…buenos días en taiho-dijo algo triste

-Buenos días Yue-dijo el rey

-Buenos días –dijo algo indiferente, a lo cual Yue lo miro extrañada y Shoryu se sorprendió un poco ante su indiferencia

De esta forma comieron el completo silencio hasta que entro un soldado informando que alguien quería ver al taiho

-Que?-dijo el taiho volteando para ver al soldado

-Si mi taiho, dice llamarse Akinari

-Akinari?...no lo conozco

-Entonces le informare que el taiho no quiere verlo ….

-Espera…..lo recibiré

-Rokuta-intervino el rey de En- no es bueno que recibas visitas de personas que no conoces, ya tuvimos un mal recuerdo con lo de Atsuyu

-Lo se Shoryu, y tendré cuidado, es solo….que siento que esta persona es especial –dijo mientras caminaba junto al soldado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mis lectores no saben lo que pasara, se me acaba de ocurrir recientemente es genial.**

**Que pasaría si un kaikyaku que tal ves y solo tal ves es un descendiente de la familia de Rokuta **

**Siguiente capitulo : PARIENTES**

**Este fic se pondrá genial!, bueno ya era hora lo tenia un poco abandonado, pero retome mi espíritu y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo **

**Espero le guste**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
